Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to an ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar. 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3) and Rath (Xbox 360). 'Plot' See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Plot 'Characters' 'Playable Characters' *Ben Tennyson (All levels when not in alien form except final battle boss) 'Playable Aliens' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Armodrillo *NRG *AmpFibian *Way Big (Level 8 only. In DS Level 7) 'Alien Exclusives' *Four Arms (PS3) *Rath (Xbox 360) *Albedo (DS skin) 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Humungousaur (Level 1 only) *Ultimate Swampfire (Level 2 only) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Level 3 and Level 5 only) *Ultimate Big Chill (Level 4 only) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Level 6 only) 'Enemies' *Pickaxe Minion *Orfbeast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Havocbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant The Forever Knights *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged *Samurai(Forever Ninja Lieutenant) R.E.D. *R.E.Ds Grunt *R.E.Ds Melee *R.E.Ds Sniper *R.E.Ds Ranged *R.E.Ds Lieutenant *R.E.Ds Elite Terracotta Army *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite *Terracotta General(Mini-Boss) DS only *Null Void Guardian *Red Havocbeast Battles *Vulkanus (Mini Boss) *Enoch (Boss) *Vreedle Brothers (Mini Boss in Paris, Boss in Amazon) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder (Boss) *Kraab (Mini Boss) *Sevenseven (Boss) *Terracotta General (Mini Boss) *Terracotta Dragon (Boss) *Zombozo (Mini Boss) *Wired Cooper (Boss) *Overlord (Mini Boss) *Psyphon (Boss) *Evil Way Big (Final Battle: Albedo) 'DS Villains' *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/ Drilling Lab *Sevenseven/ Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/ Lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle 'Non-Playable Characters' *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) *Plumbers *Will Harangue *Lu (Cameo at the end) *Mrs. Jones (Voice only) *Chromastone (Hologram only) 'Cheat Codes' Glitches *Sometimes while Terraspin lands and gets hit by enemies, he will have 7 Arms/Feet. *If you jump with Big Chill and start punching quickly without stopping, his wings won't close until you stop punching, or don't punch fast enough. *When certain aliens interact with switches or any other objects they do not actually touch the switch/object but the switch/object moves. Errors Way Big cosmic ray.png|Green cosmic ray Bridge height.png|Way Big is as tall if not shorter than the bridge Bridge height error.png|Way Big is shown to be much taller than the bridge Ult Echo Echo fingers.png|Ult Echo Echo has 5 fingers instead of 4 Error AmpFibian.jpg|AmpFibian's electricity is shown yellow Error R.E.D.s.png|Ult Swampfire is shown to be fighting the R.E.D.s Error Terraspin.png|Terraspin glitch Error Big Chill.png|Big Chill glitch CD glitch.png|Touching objects glitch *On the PSP, when you reach the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yeah yeah, blah blah blah... It's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix takes the place of it when it shows. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers instead of 4. *When battling Evil Way Big, he is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he was about a quarter of the height of the bridge. *In one of the cutscenes when Will Harangue is talking about Ben causing trouble in various countries it shows AmpFibian shooting yellow electricity instead of blue. *Way Big's cosmic ray is shown to be green in this game. *During the cutscene between Devil's Tower and The Great Wall, Evil Way Big and Psyphon are seen watching footage of Ultimate Swampfire fighting R.E.D.s, despite the fact that Ultimate Swampfire was not seen in the Devil's Tower level. 'Trivia' *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (except Cannonbolt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy. *The Ultimate forms are not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels. In the DS version, however, when you build up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do a lot of damage to all the enemies on the screen, or if it's an alien without an ultimate (e.g. Waterhazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, and Ampfibian), it will do a power blast instead. *In the PS3 when you're fighting the Terracotta General before going Ultimate Big Chill if you use Big Chill last, it will get stuck. *This is the first Ben 10 video game for the PS3. 'See Also' *Cosmic Destruction: Achievements and Trophies *Cosmic Destruction: Openings *Cosmic Destruction: Plot *Cosmic Destruction: Gallery External Links *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise